1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tank including a storage space enclosed by a substantially fluid-tight tank wall, and the tank wall comprises a curing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a tank is known from NL 1013030.
The device for creating a fixed space for the storage of liquids, wherein the starting point is a flexible material, is herein provided with a curing material.
By applying curing material in the tank wall the tank wall can pass from a first flexible state, in which the tank can be introduced into an empty space with difficult access, to a second substantially form-retaining state in which the tank is expanded.
In the tank described in NL 1013030 the user himself must make a number of openings in the tank wall in order to realize the tank connections.
The drawback hereof is that the installation of the tank may hereby proceed in difficult and insufficiently controlled manner.